


Movie Nights

by CosmioStar



Series: Sentence Prompts [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar
Summary: Syo - "This movie is really scary, but you're into it, so I'm trying not to cover my face the whole time but, WHAT IS THAT? "





	Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be posted on my Tumblr! [Story Time With Cosmio](https://cosmiostar.tumblr.com)

**Syo**  -  _"This movie is really scary, but you're into it, so I'm trying not to cover my face the whole time but, WHAT IS THAT? "_ **  
**

Syo let out a very manly screech, doing his best to hide his face within his hands. You couldn’t help but laugh at the blonde’s predicament.

“Syo it’s honestly not that scar-” Your words we cut off as another jumpscare appeared on the screen. Syo just about jumped out of his skin once again and you couldn't stop the hysterical laughter that left you.

He groaned, huffing out your name in embarrassment. “It’s not that funny!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” You giggled, trying to regain your breath. Pouting Syo reached over and dragged you into his lap, wrapping his arms around your waist. You gasped from the sudden movement before smiling and placing your hands over his.

And that was how the two of you stayed throughout the rest of the movie. If anything scare-worthy happened, Syo would bury his face into the top of your head. Of course, if anyone else asked, he would deny ever being scared.

No one notices the knowing smile you sent him when no one was looking.


End file.
